


Until the End 至死方休

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 斯莉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>西弗勒斯•斯內普直至死前的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End 至死方休

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until the End](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182599) by Tempted Sacrifice. 



> 授權：

_這不是一個美滿的愛情故事，_

_結尾也非「……幸福快樂生活下去」。_

Ҩ

　　從前，有一個年輕的男孩，他有著最漆黑的眼睛、最白皙的肌膚。他烏黑的髮絲在臉的兩旁垂落，就像一層油膩膩的秀髮。當你觀察他的外表，就會看到一個意志消沉的男孩，他很久以前經已被打垮。

　　可是某一天，一個有著火紅頭髮和明亮綠眸的漂亮女孩，走上一條通往毀壞遊樂場的道路。斷落的鞦韆上，男孩坐著，雙腳拖曳於地，淚水無聲滑落蒼白的面頰。

　　女孩剛踏前一步，某根樹枝斷裂。男孩抬起頭來，女孩僵在原地，眼睛睜得大大的，滿佈恐懼。因為她看到那雙黑色的眼睛深處閃著憤怒。她的眼神讓他畏縮，緊緊攥著鐵枝，閉上雙目。他垂下肩膀，低下頭，一層黑髮掩蓋了他的臉。

　　女孩試探踏前一步，在足夠接近的時候小心翼翼伸出手。

　　「你好，我叫莉莉•伊萬斯。」

　　沉默像空氣中一條緊繃的線，懸掛在兩人之間。男孩抬起頭時，臉上的驚訝顯而易見。一個皺眉毀了他的臉，摺起眉毛上的皮膚。時間一秒一秒過去，就在女孩快要放下手之際，修長的手指裹住她嬌小的手指，鬆鬆拿著。

　　「西弗勒斯•斯內普。」

　　從那天起，兩人清醒的每一刻都形影不離。男孩的情感隨著時間推移產生變化。到了他十一歲時，初遇女孩的恐懼已經蜕變為爱情。他渴望和她共度每分每秒，但他忍住沒說。他不想嚇跑自己第一個，同時也是唯一一個朋友。

　　但某些事物令他們在其他孩子之中與眾不同。1971年夏天，他们各自得到一封信，從著名的魔法與巫術學校，霍格沃茨那裡寄來。男孩和女孩都有魔法天份。

　　他們都很興奮，男孩希望，一旦他们到達那廣闊的城堡，她就會愛上他，如他深愛她那樣。

　　可惜，事情似乎沒有如他所願。

　　「斯萊特林。」

　　他成為學校裡最多人討厭的學院一員。

　　「格蘭芬多。」

　　她成為英勇勇敢的一份子。

　　他們注定彼此憎恨。但與其他人截然相反，他們保持朋友關係。詹姆•波特，格蘭芬多的小伙子喜歡上红頭髮的女孩，並决定，終有一日要讓她屬於他。但那斯萊特林的男孩是絆腳石，因此，他和他最好的朋友，天狼星•布萊克，開始欺負那個黑髮男孩。

　　在心愛的女孩面前受辱，他開始沉迷黑魔法，希望能夠取悅爱人。最終反而把她推開，推到他的剋星，格蘭芬多黄金男孩的懷抱。

　　一件事，一個詞，令她徹底變為敵對。

　　「泥巴種。」

　　話甫說出口，他就想收回。日復日月復月，他跟在她身後，一有機會就向她道歉，但她再沒有看往他的方向。他的心碎了，碎成千片萬片。

　　作為混血，他在同齡人中並不受歡迎，於是變得非常孤獨。所以，當有個男孩接近，含糊告訴他某個人在招募新成員時，他熱切接納，渴望成為某個圈子一份子，找到欣賞自己的人。

　　很快他就後悔自己的決定——当他聽到一個預言。黑魔王有兩個家庭選擇。有兩個男孩可能造成他倒台。

　　聽說黑魔王會找上本姓伊萬斯的莉莉•波特和詹姆•波特之際，他的心開始在胸膛砰砰跳動。幾近瘋狂地，他在唯一可以幫助自己的人面前跪倒於地，乞求那人替那三人小家庭安排藏身之所。

　　阿不思•鄧布利多不是很相信他，但西弗勒斯•斯內普沒有放棄。他甚至流下眼淚，一想到莉莉會死，他的心就像要從心口跳出來似的。

　　縱使兩人做了再多工作，黑魔王還是找到他們，他們被殺害。但不知何故，那男孩在死咒下倖存，伏地魔王消失了。

　　他為愛人的死責備自己，因為，如果他沒有告訴主人那個預言，她就會一直平安活著。

　　「待時候到來，我希望你盡你所能幫助年少的哈利•波特。」

　　簡短一下點頭，低聲一句 _我承諾_ ，經已長大的男人離開了辦公室。黑色長袍在身後翻騰，他在轉過拐角時低下頭，一滴眼淚落在下方的石頭。

　　多年過去，那個黑髮男子仍然因為莉莉的死暗自傷悲。在外，其餘所有人看到的都是一個禁慾的男人，眼睛沒有靈魂，眉頭總是皺著，鷹鉤鼻遮蔽了大半的臉。

　　1990年9月1日，長著亂蓬蓬黑髮和明亮綠眼睛的小男孩穿過大廳的門。那個魔藥學大師把目光放在詹姆•波特後代身上那一刻，憎恨就像毒液般擊中他的身體。但小部分的他，看到那雙每天晚上都會夢見的綠眼睛後，感到莫大的內疚與痛苦。

　　自從哈利•波特入讀霍格沃茨，一切都變得不一樣。黑髮的男人再也難以得到睡眠，他總是尾隨那個小男孩，躲在暗處，觀看這個男孩一舉一動。

　　那個年輕的格蘭芬多，他是個大麻煩，總是和兩個朋友，赫敏•格蘭傑和羅恩•韋斯萊一起闖禍。表現得像是他並不在乎莉莉犧牲了自己性命讓他活下去。

　　每一年，男孩都會陷入連串新的危險。西弗勒斯•斯內斯變得愈來愈殘忍和惡毒，感覺疲勞滲透骨子裡。但當黑魔王再次崛起，情況就變得更為糟糕。

　　他做到了，游走在針尖上。一方面扮演安插在鳳凰社的間諜，一方面又不背叛自己真正效忠對象，是一項艱巨的任務。但他成功了，所有人都認為他是食死徒、伏地魔王的支持者。

　　任務進行愈發艱難，但他仍然設法騙過所有人。

　　作為霍格沃茨魔法與巫術學校校長任內，他設法保護學生，同時不引起任何人警覺。但最難的任務是幫助哈利•波特和他的朋友狩獵魂器。他不得不承認，自己未能竭盡全力。

　　1998年5月2日，對戰之日到了。中途，黑魔王命令他到尖叫棚屋。當他到達，那個高大的男子傲然站在小小的房間裡，他的蛇盤繞他的腿，偶爾發出嘶嘶聲。

　　「殺了他。」

　　毒牙深深刺入溫暖的頸項，他跌到地上，掙扎著呼吸，用手指扣住自己的喉嚨。

　　「現在，我完全擁有接骨木魔杖了。」

　　男子和蛇離開了房間，留下他等待死亡。他早就知道這一天終會來臨，那時他無疑會死去。而他知道，將會一如自己走過整段人生時那般寂寞。

　　「斯內普教授。」

　　雙眼猛地張開，他看到莉莉的綠眼睛對著自己閃耀。他感覺自己的嘴唇怪異地向上彎，扯成一個微笑。但這並非他的愛人盯著他，而是她的兒子，那個他答應至死相護的男孩。

　　他顫抖著將魔杖指向太陽穴，專注於若干記憶，提取了長長的銀藍色細線。

　　「拿去吧。」他用粗嘎的聲線道，透過矇矓的眼睛，看著男孩將那物質倒入小瓶袋起來了。

　　他聽到波特喃喃低語，卻無法集中注意力。那條蛇的毒液在他體內奔馳，劇烈痛楚打倒他的內在。被鮮血染滿上半身，他能夠感覺到溫暖的液體從身上兩個刺孔滲出，涓涓流落地板上堆積成層的灰塵。

　　他可以聽到腳步聲漸漸消失於遠處，知道自已又再孤獨一人。淚水在眼裡湧現，他把頭垂到一側，顫抖著雙手摸索長袍口袋，直至找到自己一直尋找的事物。

　　手指纏繞著物件，他讓手垂落身旁。

　　薄薄的嘴唇吐出最後一口氣，他的身體癱軟。在地上，他的手旁，是一幅紅髮女人的魔法照片。翠綠色的眼睛裡閃耀歡樂，她的嘴彎成大大的笑容。

　　直到最後的最後，西弗勒斯•斯內普依然愛著莉莉•伊萬斯。


End file.
